Coin machines such as coin sorters and coin verifiers have an intake hopper that receives coins to be sorted or verified. The coins fall on a rotating turntable surrounded by a stationary outer circumferential wall. Centrifugal force urges the coins against the wall. An opening in the wall causes a stream of coins to be discharged from the hopper for processing. My published US patent application US20060154589 (which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein) discloses such a coin machine having an intake hopper with a rotating turntable.
The coins fed into the hopper are often contaminated by debris such as bent or oversized coins, nuts and bolts, and the like. The debris cannot exit through the wall opening and so remains on the turntable. The debris must be removed by hand after all the coins are processed, a labor-intensive operation.
Thus there is a need to automatically remove debris from the turntable of a coin processing machine.